White Crow
by illustica
Summary: Prussia is in love with Hungary. Hungary is in love with Austria. Love, anger, betrayal...and despair...what will come of them?


**A/N: I'm so sorry, but the characters are not really portrayed as they are in Hetalia. I went off a bit and ended up having really dfferent personalities, especially with Prussia's. He seemed...more mature xD**

**—**

AustXHunXPru

PART 1: Stolen

His eyes are shut, his skin is cold and pale, and is heart is slowly stopping. Hungary can only imagine the worse, but she's trying, forcing herself that he'll snap out of this, that somehow, he'll still get up and fight. Like he always had for centuries.

She's shouting now and her tears are continually flowing even though she wants them to stop. How did it all become to this? He was a strong nation, a man who can do what he wants, a free country... How, in a blink of an eye, did he grow small and weak?

He was her best friend. They grew and played together when they were just kids and they dreamed to be big, successful countries one day. They defended each other and always had each other's back, dare anyone try to hurt or take them away.

Prussia knew this was coming. He was prepared for this. What he wasn't prepared for was Hungary and Austria on his side, both looking like a pile of messes. He didn't know Hungary would come, much to his surprise, he didn't know Austria would too. He's done so many cruel things to both of them, but here they are... beside him...

_I wonder what could've happened if I took West's advice back then...after they broke up... I should've taken her..._

Hungary's first love, was in fact, no other than Germany, Prussia's little brother. Even though she was older than him, it didn't hinder her from capturing his heart and eventually, the two became a couple. Germany was a busy man and so Hungary would always, ALWAYS be left alone. She would prepare dinner dates but only a countable times did Germany manage to attend. Maybe three? Four dates? And that is out of hundreds Hungary tried to commit to. She understood why and accepted that the will be like this for centuries if she stays. She didn't care. She loved him. She's willing to wait centuries. She hated herself though, for being useless at times when he needed her. She'll lock herself in her room and won't come out for days and when she comes out, she'd overwork herself by cleaning Germany's house three times without stopping, until she becomes ill. No one in Germany's house took care of her... until Prussia returned.

Prussia always liked Hungary. He admires her courage and intelligence. Of course, her beauty was also a point. He wasn't always fond of her though. The days when he still see Hungary as a boy were the days he both hated her and himself. Who would fall for a boy anyway? Seeing how other people are now marrying with the same gender, it wasn't too bad. Of course, Hungary turned up to be a girl after all. Since that day, his feelings for her blossomed... until he had to go away to war.

When Hungary saw Prussia the first time in decades, she was excited and for once actually happy. The las time they saw each other was too long ago, when both were still in their pre-teen years. Prussia, however, was angry to see Hungary with Germany and completely ignored her for weeks. It angered Hungary, for she doesn't know why he's acting the way he was, and decided to return home to rest. By that time, she was really ill. Her blood count was almost down to zero and before she can even leave Germany's house, she collapsed. When the doctors came, they found that she has a severe case of anemia and needed blood transplant right away. There was, however, not a single person who matched her blood type, except Prussia. Worried, he was the one who hooked himself up and stayed by her side. Germany, feeling guilty of what happened to Hungary, decided to end the relationship before they both get TOO attached and hurt each other more. He advised Prussia to take her, for he saw how much he cares and loves her.

It didn't end there. After Hungary recovered, her boss introduced her to Austria, the handsome boy she always liked ever since she was a child. She hasn't seen him in years and the little feelings that she though were gone resurfaced when she saw him again. What surprised her more was Austria's marriage proposal to her. She blindedly took it, much to Prussia's dismay. The two got married and at first, their relationship was at its highest- Austria providing for Hungary and actually spending time with her, and Hungary smiling more than she did when she was with Germany. Both were in love.

It didn't surprised Prussia when he found out the two got married. He saw it coming when Austria showed up in the hospital where Hungary got confined after her collapse. He saw the determination in his eyes when he said he'll take her away from Germany and make her the happiest woman. Prussia was easily convinced by this and instead of taking Hungary himself, he handed her over to Austria. It was the biggest mistake he ever made. Now, his boss is demanding a war against Austria, which also means declaring war against Hungary. Prussia doesn't have any choice. If he refuses, he'll vanish. Who would look over Hungary then? He realized he didn't fully trust Austria and he agreed to his boss' demands even if it means hurting Hungary in the process.

Prussia's declaration of war confused Hungary. She didn't quite understand why he would attack Austria-HER. One day, Austria came home wounded, apologizing to her. It turned out that Prussia took Austria's wedding ring and threatened that he will destroy it if he does not give up Silesia, the place where him and Hungary plan to start a family. Austria gave up the property, explaining to Hungary that the ring and their marriage is much more important than a piece of land that can be replaced and told her they will start a family somewhere else. Outraged, Hungary prepared herself and confronted Prussia. Their meeting was rather bitter.

"How dare you steal what is ours!" she exclaimed.

"Accept it, dear. Stealing and conquering are the ways of life. You will not survive unless you become stronger," Prussia said calmly.

"But you stole my dream! Doesn't that bother you? I thought you were my friend! Why did you suddenly turned your back on me and stabbed me?"

"Do you not think you have done the same to me? Marrying that... that aristocrat... it's like rubbing in my face that I am no better! That I am not enough!"

"What are you talking about?" Hungary backed away, more confused now.

"You are still that clueless dumb girl, eh? Forget what I said. Your husband lost to me. I am not going to give Silesia back. NEVER." Prussia turned away.

Before he can even step out, Hungary threw her frying pan at him, hitting his head.

"You little-"

"That's the frying pan you gave me," Hungary interrupted, "I am giving it back. You are no longer my friend. If it's war you want, it is war I will give."

After that confrontation, Hungary was determined to get Silisia back that she forgot about Austria altogether. Day after day, night after night, Austria would beg of her to stay and forget about it, but each time he asks, Hungary would just turned her head away and refuses to listen. Austria realized that Hungary is no longer the woman he loved, that she's changed... and that her heart contains nothing but the desire for vengeance. He blames himself for, if he'd given up the ring instead, maybe Hungary would still be herself. Maybe if Silesia is still in his possession, it wouldn't be like this. He decided to end the war with Prussia, in hopes that he will get Silesia back.

"Why did you make an agreement with him?" Hungary asked Austria.

"I wish to get Silesia back without you getting hurt," Austria answered.

"He'll never give you Silecia back! That is why I am trying my best to win this for US!"

"I don't want to see you being hurt anymore!" Austria argued, "Don't you see what this war is creating? It's creating a barrier between the two of us! You're no longer you! You have changed! And it's not for the good..."

"If there's someone who knows Prussia better than anyone here, it is me," Hungary said in a strained voice, "And trust me when I say it. He will NOT give Silecia back. He will NEVER give back out daughter."

"Daughter?" Austria is suddenly alert.

"After you went away, I found out I'm pregnant. I tried to tell you, but you were so far away, communicating with you was impossible. I was in Silecia my entire pregnancy and gave birth to our daughter there, naming her after the place. When you came back, I was thrilled to tell you. But then you came back with a devastating news. Silecia has been ceased. Our daughter is in Silecia. That is why I am determined to get it back. I want Silecia. I want our daughter."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to hurt. I don't want you to risk your life. I've already lost a daughter, I don't want to lose a husband too."

Tears fell from Austria's eyes, regretting every single decision he's done. If he knew sooner, he would fight until the end. But now it's too late.

"I think..." Austria started, rendering careful words, "We need time off each other. I'll be here when you need me..."

With that said, their relationship was easier said as done.

It took Hungary a century to move on. She still lives under Austria's roof and they both still talk to each other, but the fire, the passion they both once share is no longer present and seeing each other is like bringing foggy memories. They may still be married, but their hearts are so far away from each other, the lack of spark left both hearts cold.

Prussia discovered the following century that he's not going to last any longer. He's fought long wars, lost more than won, and he knows it's karma calling from stealing Hungary and Austria's daughter. The baby grew up to be a beautiful woman just like her mother and now running her own city. Prussia couldn't be prouder and he was glad he raised Silecia. He doesn't regret taking her though, for taking her gave him the chance to be a father to Silecia. But now, he's slowly fading. Soon, he will end up just like his father- gone and forgotten.

"Aren't you going to let Hungary know?" Germany asked, trying to concentrate on his work while Italy is watching him.

"Tell her what, that I'm going to fade soon? That, oh, karma finally struck the awesome me? Go hit yourself with a brick, West, you're not making this any easier for me," Prussia replied.

Germany sighed, "What makes you think sulking and feeling guilty is much of a difference? If you really do feel bad about the evil actions you did back then, do something about it. Maybe give Silecia back?"

"Don't bring Silecia in here. She's a grown up."

"But does she know who her parents are?"

Prussia went silent.

"Well then, I think I've said enough. Prussia, a person can not be completed unless she knows where she came from. Be fair to Silecia. Let her know who her parents are. Maybe then you'll get rid of that monster in your chest."

There was not a day when Hungary didn't think of her daughter, as well as Austria. They longed for the day that they will meet her and hold her. They didn't expect that when that day comes, Prussia would be the one to bring her to them.

And that day is now.

"What are you doing here?" Austria asked Prussia as he tried to look as mighty as before.

"Paying you a visit, duh," Prussia answered, "Not really."

"What is it you want?" Hungary followed.

A girl in her late teens approached the three of them and she looked at Hungary with two amethyst eyes, similar to Austria's. Her hair is flowing brown like Hungary's and she smiled... a smiled much like Austria's, showing a dimple on the left cheek while her right cheek has a cute little mole.

"This..." Prussia hesitated, but continued, "This is Silecia."


End file.
